Lover's Escape
by MissRach989
Summary: Nick has declared his love for Sara and they finally get together. Then there is an accident, do they survive and how will they get through it? Please Review!
1. Note To Readers

Lover's Escape

Author: Jorja and George R The Best

Rating: M

Summary: Nick has declared his love for Sara and they finally get together. Then there is an accident, do they survive and how will they get through it?

Please Review and tell me if you like the first chapter. I need at least five reviews or I won't continue with the story.

NOTE TO READERS

I do not own anything to do with CSI or the actors.

Please do not copy and publish as your own as it took me a long time to write this amazing story.

HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY


	2. Chapter 1: Revelation

Lover's Escape

Author: Jorja and George R The Best

Rating: M

Summary: Nick has declared his love for Sara and they finally get together. Then there is an accident, do they survive and how will they get through it?

Please Review and tell me if you like the first chapter. I need at least five reviews or I won't continue with the story.

NOTE TO READERS

I do not own anything to do with CSI or the actors.

Please do not copy and publish as your own as it took me a long time to write this amazing story.

HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY

Chapter 1: Revelation

Sara is walking out of CSI headquarters and Nick decides he has to tell her his feelings towards her so he grabs her and takes her around the side of the building.

"Nick what are you doing?" – Sara

"Sara I have to tell you something. I can't live with this anymore it is driving me mad." – Nick

"Nick what are you talking about?" – Sara

"Sara I am in love with you." – Nick

"What! You are in love with me?" – Sara

"Yes I have been in love with you since the day I met you." – Nick

"You have. I am I love with you too." – Sara

As soon as Sara replied Nick didn't give her the chance to say anything else, he pinned her against the wall and kissed her until they both were desperate for oxygen.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" – Nick

"Yeah sure, nut I need a lift to my apartment, Grissom's got my Tahoe." – Sara

"After a kiss like that I might drop you off. How about another one to help me decide." – Nick

"Well I don't know. There's Catherine over there and my apartment is on her way home. I'm sure she won't mind dropping me off." Sara replied trying to get out of Nick's grip on her arms.

"I don't think so. I have only just got you I'm not letting go of you now." – Nick

Nick and Sara kissed passionately again until they Grissom come back to the headquarters in Sara's Tahoe and deciding they didn't want anyone to know about them yet they quickly jumped into Nick's Tahoe and he drove them to her apartment.

The drive to Sara's apartment is 20 minutes and as Sara had been working a double shift, she fell asleep in the car.

"Sara gorgeous. Wake up honey we're here." – Nick

"Mm, what?" – Sara

"We are at your apartment honey." – Nick

"Mm. I'm tired can we just have dinner here or at your place?" – Sara

"Sure babe we can eat here if you want to." – Nick

"Ok then let's go and then I can sleep. With you hopefully." – Sara

"Come on babe. I will cook you dinner and then we can sleep together." – Nick

"Ok then but if you are going to be sleeping with me I don't think we will be doing much sleeping." – Sara

"Come on gorgeous let's go." – Nick

Nick and Sara got out of his Tahoe and they walked up to her apartment with Nick's arm around her waist and Sara's head on his shoulder.

"Hey babe, why don't you sit on the sofa while I cook the dinner and try not to fall asleep. Is there anything in particular you want." – Nick

"Yeah to make out with you. Is that on the menu?" – Sara

"Well it is now. Come here babe." – Nick

After spending half an hour making out on the sofa Nick got up to make the dinner, he walked into her kitchen and looked around and he noticed she only had milk and left over take away food in her fridge.

"Sara you don't have any food. I am going to book a table at the Bellagio for 9pm. That's four hours so you can sleep for a while and I will pick you up at 8:15pm." – Nick

"Ok then. Shall I dress up for dinner?" – Sara

"Yeah wear something that shows your sexy body off and especially those gorgeous legs of yours. See you later babe and get some sleep."- Nick

"Ok then bye honey." – Sara

They kissed then Nick left and Sara went to bed and set her alarm for 6:30pm.


	3. Chapter 2: Preparation

Lover's Escape

Chapter 2: Preparation

Sara's alarm went off at 6:30pm and she headed straight for the shower and she spent longer than she intended to thinking about Nick and hoping tonight they would make love like she had been dreaming about since she fell in love with Nick four years ago when she came to Las Vegas.

It was 7pm by the time she got out of the shower; she went back into her bedroom and put on matching black lace bra and panties, as she knew Nick liked lace. Sara then blow-dried and straightened her hair before looking through her wardrobe for something to wear.

At the same time Nick was just walking up and lazily strolled to use the bathroom before watching a 30-minute documentary on the Discovery Channel. He sat down o the sofa and he saw a picture of him and Sara at the LVPDChristmas party last year and starting thinking abouther. "I hope we make love tonight. Iwhat to see her gorgeous body underneath me as we make love and she orgasms. But I'm not going to force her since I have been waiting four years I don't want to scare her away." he thought.

Half an hour later Nick's programme finished and he went to have a relaxing shower to calm his nerves. At 8pm he got out of the shower and dried himself and he decided to wear Calvin Klein boxers, Levi jeans and a black Ralph Lauren shirtand he left a couple of buttons at the top undone, he then styled his hair and put his watch on. He then went back into his living room he make sure his house was tidy whilst he wait until it is time to leave and pick up Sara.

Meanwhile Sara couldn't decide between her black dress from Dolce & Gabbana that Catherine made her buy or a v-neck top and jeans from Levi's.

Sara decided on wearing her Dolce & Gabbana dress, which was just above her knees, showed enough of her breasts and had a lot of her back on show. She wore black sandals from Jimmy Choo anda diamond heart necklace Nick brought her for Christmas. She also brought along her Louis Vuitton bag which had her cell phone, wallet and make-up incase she needed anymore during the evening.

At 8:30pm Nick left his house to drive the 10 minutes to Sara's apartment and then drive to the Bellagio Hotel for their meal. He arrived at Sara's apartment and went to her door and knocked on the door. When she opened the door he stood there and stared herwithhis mouth and eyes wide open and he even thought he was drooling, but thankfully he wasn't.

"Nick are we going to go to the restaurant or are you going to stare at me all night." - Sara

"Wow you look gorgeous, babe." - Nick

"WellI tried thanks. You look sexy yourself." - Sara

"Thanks. Let's go andI do plan on staring at you all night." - Nick

"Ok let me just grab my purse."- Sara

"I can't believe I am going to be walking into a restaurant with a gorgeous woman on my arm. All the women in there are going to be so jealous of you." - Nick

"No one is going to be jealous of me. Now stop before you make me blush." -Sara

"Ok were here." Nick said as he turned of the engine and got out of the car to open the door for Sara to take his arm.


	4. Chapter 3: First Date

Chapter 3: First Date

Nick gave his keys to the valet and they walked into the restaurant and to the hostess.

"Welcome to the Bellagio. Can I take your name please?" – Hostess

"It's Stokes. Table for two." – Nick

"Certainly sir. Would you like a smoking or non-smoking table?" – Hostess

"Non-smoking please." – Nick

"Certainly this way please." – Hostess

The Hostess showed them to a cosy table for two towards the back of the restaurant for a nice candlelit dinner and the Hostess hands them their menus.

"Your waitress will be over in a couple of minutes to take your order. Enjoy your meal." – Hostess

"Thank you very much." – Sara & Nick

"Wow thanks for bringing me here tonight. This place is wonderful." – Sara

"Well you have to take a gorgeous woman to a romantic restaurant like this. It is what you deserve to be wined and dined by a gorgeous Texan." – Nick

"I finally got myself a caring and loving man." – Sara

"That's me. Caring and loving man with a hot Texan body babe. What more could you ask for." – Nick

"Don't make me blush." – Sara

"What are you going to have babe?" – Nick

"Something vegetarian. I'm not sure there is a lot to choose from that all looks delicious." – Sara

"Hi I'm Caitlin and I will be your waitress this evening. Are you ready to order?" – Waitress

"Are you ready to order honey?" – Nick

"Yes I'm ready. Can I have the vegetarian lasagne with salad please?" – Sara

"And can I have the steak, well done, with jacket potato and salad please."- Nick

"Certainly. Will you be having any appetizers?"- Waitress

Nick looked at Sara and she shook her head.

"No thank you." – Nick

"What drinks would you like with your meals?" – Waitress

"Can I have a beer please." – Nick

"And can I have a Martini and coke please." – Sara

"Sure. You're drinks will be served in a couple of minutes." – Waitress

"Thank you."- Nick

"Did you have to order meat?" – Sara

"Yes I love a nice steak especially here they are delicious."- Nick

"You do know I won't be kissing you for at least an hour after you have eaten the meat." – Sara

"Well we will have to see about that. I do have my Texas charm." – Nick

"You won't be getting around me. On top of me but not around me." – Sara

"What are you implying Miss Sidle?"- Nick

"I think you know Mr Stokes."- Sara

Ten minutes later Sara and Nick were stilling flirting and holding hands across the table when the waitress came out with their meals, gave them to them, told them to enjoy their meal and left them to eat dinner and continue to flirt with each other while eating.

After they finished their meal the waitress took away the plates and brought them more drinks and desert menus.

"Well Sara what do you want for desert?"- Nick

"You." – Sara

"I'm sorry that's on the menu." – Nick

"Ok I want to have something small I have eaten enough." – Sara

"Well I am going to have the chocolate fudge cake now and you later."- Nick

"I think I will have the same. Chocolate fudge cake and then you later."- Sara

"Hi. What can I get you for desert?"- Waitress

"Two chocolate fudge cakes please."- Nick

"Certainly they shouldn't be long." – Waitress

"So then babe do you wanna come back to my place after desert?"- Nick

"Well what do you want to do?"- Sara

"Make out and see where it leads to." – Nick

"Ok sure I'll go back to your place. Nick?"- Sara

"Yes babe." – Nick

"Why do you call me babe?"- Sara

"Because you are gorgeous and you are a babe." – Nick

"All right then honey."- Sara

"Two chocolate fudge cakes."- Waitress

"Thank you very much." – They both said.

Nick and Sara ate their deserts and when they were finished Sara went to the ladies room while Nick paid the cheque seeing as he insisted on paying for it, as he was the one who suggested going there for dinner.

Sara came out of the ladies room and they left the restaurant, paid the valet and left for Nick's place where they hoped they would make love together.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF I AM TO CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS STORY. THANK YOU.


	5. NOTE

Hello Readers.

I just wanted to say thank you for being patient and waiting for me to upload the next chapter to this story.

I am not sure when I will be updating as my Internet has crashed and I have to wait for it to be fixed. I promise to update as soon as possible.

Thanks

Jorja and George R The Best


	6. Chapter 4: Work Chat

Lover's Escape

Author: Jorja and George R The Best

Rating: M

Summary: Nick has declared his love for Sara and they finally get together. Then there is an accident, do they survive and how will they get through it?

Chapter 4: Work Chat

The drive to Nick's house was spent with them talking about the cases Nick and Sara were working on. Sara's case is a murder of a 32-year-old woman found at the Bellagio hotel by a chambermaid. She and Warrick are working on it and they have no leads all they found was the knife used to stab the victim that had no fingerprints on it and only the victim's blood.

Nick is working on another murder case with Catherine. The murder victim a 25-year-old woman was found in an abandoned house in Henderson. They found out that it was her ex-boyfriend who killed her after she ended their relationship and got together with someone else. When Nick's shift finished Brass was trying to get a warrant for his arrest to search his house for anything related to the crime.

"How come you left work then if you hadn't questioned him yet?" – Sara

"I already stayed until 10am and I went home to sleep and came back at 3pm to look over more evidence to be able to get a warrant. Why were you at work at 4 o'clock in the afternoon?" – Nick

"I was trying to figure out who killed my victim, I had no evidence to go by so it was taking me longer to get nothing to go on."- Sara

"Do you have work tonight? If you do I can drop you off at your apartment." – Nick

"No I don't have work tonight. How about you?" – Sara

"I'm free to be with you all night if that's what you want." - Nick

"Well I don't know I could stay at yours all night or I can go to work and see if Warrick has any leads." Sara teased Nick knowing how much he wants to be with her.

"You are coming back to mine and if I have to I will take away your phone so you can't call work and I can have my way with you." – Nick

"Wow kinky. That sounds promising I would be stupid to turn that down loverboy." – Sara

"Yes you would because I have the Stokes Texas Charm which is better than plain old Texas Charm, babe." – Nick

"Can we watch a movie and talk when we get back to your place? I don't want us to rush into making love if one of us regrets it afterwards I don't think I can handle being rejected by anyone else." – Sara

"Of course we can watch a movie together and Sara I would never reject you. I love you too much and wanna be with you." – Nick

"I love you too Nick." – Sara

"Can we make out during the movie, babe?" – Sara

"Let me think. You're gorgeous lips on mine well I don't know." – Nick

"You're not very nice when you tease me." – Nick

"Yeah but you love me anyway." Sara said smiling and showing the gap between her teeth that makes Nick's heart melt everytime he sees it.

"I do sweetheart. Were here." – Nick

"What movies do you have?" – Sara

"All sorts I have a big bookshelf full of DVDs. You can look through them when we get inside." – Nick

"Yeah but I bet they are all Action movies." – Sara

"No I have Comedy's, Horror and some Romance movies as well as Action movies." – Nick

"I want to watch a Romance movie or a Chick Flick." – Sara

"You do well I can give you better romance than a movie will. I don't think I have any Chick Flick's except Love Actually." – Nick

"Well let's see what you got. Can we go inside I'm cold?" – Sara

"Ok gorgeous. I can warm you up inside." – Nick

After Nick said that to Sara he got his keys, unlocked the door and let Sara into his house. He shut the door and turned around to Sara who pushed him against the door and starting kissing him slowly and then deepened the kiss when Sara opened her mouth to allow Nick's tongue entry to her mouth. While kissing Sara, Nick took off her coat and hung it up as he did his before having to stop kissing her from the lack of oxygen.

Please Review The Chapter And Tell Me What You Think

**Jorja and George R The Best**


	7. Chapter 5: Movietime

Lover's Escape

Author: Jorja and George R The Best

Rating: M

Summary: Nick has declared his love for Sara and they finally get together. Then there is an accident, do they survive and how will they get through it?

Chapter 5: Movietime

"Nick have you got any of the American Pie movies? I fancy watching one of them." – Sara

"Yes babe I have all three. What one do you wanna watch?" – Nick

"Can we start with watching the first one?" – Sara

"How many are you wanting to watch?" – Nick

"I don't know probably just one." – Sara

"Hey Sara you've got something on your lips." – Nick

"What's that then." – Sara

"Me." Nick said as he knelt towards her they started to make out again while the trailers before the movie where on.

"Nick the movies starting." – Sara

"Do we have to watch the movie baby." – Nick

"Come on Nicky, can we at least watch some of it? It is still early and we need energy for later. Unless we go now and it will suck." – Sara

"Ok 30 minutes then I am having my way with you in the bedroom and it will be the best you have ever had." – Nick

"Then you have a lot to live up too because I have had amazing sex with someone ages ago that no one has been able to beat since." – Sara

"Well its time for someone else like me who is much better looking with a great body and lots of stamina to take his place." – Nick

"We will see later. Now can we watch the movie? I am freezing is the heating on?" – Sara

"Yes its on come here I will warm you up." – Nick

For the next 45 minutes Sara sat in Nick's arms watching American Pie. Sara was so comfortable that she started to fall asleep, but Nick noticed her breathing was getting shallower so he quickly picked her up startling her and kissed her passionately while walking to his bedroom.

He lay Sara in the centre of his bed and turned around to close the door, he then crawled on top of her and continued to kiss her while trying to get her dress off which was proving to be a hard task in the end he decided he was going to have to stop kissing her to take it off.

Meanwhile Sara had managed to undo the buttons on his shirt and slipped it halfway down his arms, as far it would go. Nick stopped kissing Sara and he let his shirt fall to the floor.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" – Nick

"Yes I am sure, now make love to me Nicky." – Sara

"Ok but I can't get your dress off." – Nick

"You have to lift it up over my head and please don't rip it, it's from D & G and it was very expensive." – Sara

"Let me guess Catherine has something to do with you buying a expensive dress." – Nick

"Yes. She told me it would make a certain someone admit their feelings for me. Stop talking and kiss me now." – Sara

"Yes Miss Sidle." – Nick


	8. Chapter 6: Panic and Revelation

Lover's Escape

Author: Jorja and George R The Best

Rating: M

Summary: Nick has declared his love for Sara and they finally get together. Then there is an accident, do they survive and how will they get through it?

**Chapter 6: Panic and Revelation**

Nick is lying on top of Sara with his knees stopping him from falling on top of her. He put his hand on Sara's thigh intending to stroke her leg but instead Sara jumped which shocked him.

"What's wrong?" – Nick

"I'm sorry, but…" – Sara said but Nick interrupted her.

"It's okay, I knew you wasn't ready for this and its okay I can wait for this. Seeing as I have been waiting for this for five years and I haven't had sex since Kristy Hopkins and you probably wouldn't think I am as good as that guy who you had amazing sex with." – Nick

"Nick listen to me I don't want you to stop. I jumped because your hand is cold; believe I am more than ready for this. I want you to make love to me and don't worry I believe you will be better than that guy who wasn't that good. I was bragging as I wanted to fit in a bit with your reputation and that was the only way I could fit in." – Sara

"What do you mean my reputation?" – Nick

"Your reputation as a ladies man, and I wanted to make out that the last time I had sex wasn't before I came to Las Vegas." – Sara

"What about Hank? You were with him for months." – Nick

"Yeah I know. Hank was just someone who I went to movies with, but I was just his bit on the side and since then I haven't been able to trust men since then." Sara said as she got up leaving the bedroom crying and hiding in the bathroom until she felt better to leave.

Nick walked up to his bathroom after Sara didn't come back. He stood outside the door and he could hear her crying and decided that he had to comfort her, as he loves her too much to leave her alone when she is upset.

"Sara honey can I come in." – Nick

"Yeah." Sara said as she continued to cry harder than she was before wanting Nick to comfort her and make love to her.

"Hey Sara baby don't cry. Hank is not worth this and I'm really sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Come here babe please don't cry." – Nick

"Nick, I-I'm sorry I spoiled tonight I shouldn't have jumped when your hand touched me. This is all my fault that's why I can't trust anyone but myself." – Sara

"Hey Sara, it was my fault my hand was cold I should've realised that since I picked up a cold drink instead of saying that I wouldn't be able to beat that guy." – Nick

"I'm sorry about running away I bet I look a mess now and I might as well go home, I don't think you want to have sex with me now I look a mess. Especially after what I just told you it was probably off putting." – Sara

"Sara you look gorgeous all the time and you must be wearing waterproof mascara because there is no black lines running down your face just tears and if you don't mind I'm going to kiss you to prove that you are in fact extremely hot and gorgeous. But I bet you will look even better naked and writhing underneath me." – Nick

"Wow you really know how to turn me on, have you been practicing, anyway kiss me now." – Sara

Nick passionately kissed Sara and then he proceeded to kiss away all the tears that was left on her face and then he started to kiss Sara's neck causing her to moan which made him continue kissing her harder.

Sara meanwhile had her hands in Nick's hair, moaning and waiting to go further but she didn't trust her voice so she pulled Nick's hand away from her neck and passionately kissing him while trying to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Nick is still kissing Sara but at the same time he is also trying to guide him and Sara to his bedroom unsuccessfully.

"Ow." Sara said hitting her head on his bookshelf.

"I'm sorry. I should be able to guide you around my house since I have been living her for seven years." Nick said knocking Sara into another shelf, which holds his Playstation 2 games.

"Ow. That hurts a lot." – Sara

"I'm sorry baby. Do you want me to kiss it better for you?" – Nick

"Yes please." – Sara

Nick kissed Sara's several times and continued to kiss her neck, face and lips as they made their way to his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 7: Love

**Chapter 7: Love**

After Nick had knocked Sara into a doorframe he picked her up and Sara wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed until they were both desperate for oxygen. Nick managed to get to his room in record speed as after he had picked Sara he could feel her bare thighs against him, which made his arousal grow even more. He walked in the door and closed it with his foot and he laid her down in the middle of his bed, thinking that she looked as if she belonged there in his bed.

Nick climbed on top of Sara and kissed her from her forehead to her toes paying special attention to her neck giving her hickeys and licking her neck as she moaned along with him. Sara managed to rid Nick of his shirt throwing it in anywhere, not caring where it went. He stopped Nick from kissing and licking her neck and she flipped him onto his back and sat on top of him.

Nick nearly lost his mind when she sat on top of him as her dress rode up her thighs and she could see and touch her bare thighs, he could also see her black lace panties, which he couldn't wait to get her out of them. Sara kissed her way up Nick's chest kissing, biting and sucking his nipples causing Nick to moan.

"Sara." – Nick

"Yes Nick." Sara said continuing to kiss his chest whilst up to his mouth to taste him.

"I want you below me." – Nick

"Ask and you shall receive." – Sara

As soon as she finished her sentence he grabbed hold of her hips and flipped her over onto her back underneath him.

"Nick, I think you are wearing too much clothes." – Sara

"Well Sara babe so are you. You haven't taken anything off yet." – Nick

"Well all you have to do is pull my dress up over my head. Can you do that?" – Sara

"Well Sara I will do anything for you babe." – Nick

Nick sat back onto her legs and lifted the dress up of her legs. Sara sat up and Nick lifted the rest of her dress up off her body and placed it on the chair near the bottom of his bed.

When Nick turned around to face Sara she laying underneath him smiling at him wearing only her matching black lace bra and panties. Nick just sat there and stared at her and all he could think was that she is even more gorgeous than he imagined.

"Nick." – Sara

"Wow." – Nick

"Nick is something wrong?" – Sara

"No God no. You are even more beautiful than I ever imagined." - Nick

As Nick was telling Sara about the dreams that he had where they would make love in the break room, the locker room and the shower room at the lab and in every room in his house and her apartment. Sara was busy undoing the belt of his pants and the zip slowly to tease him; she pulled them off and threw them to the floor.

Nick had taken off Sara's bra and chucked it on the floor and he was caressing her breasts making her moan, which he liked to hear and he started to lick the nipple and carefully bite the nipple and continued to lick up to her neck and passionately kiss her.

Nick had one of her breasts in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the areola, his fingers gently cupping the other breast in his hands. Sara meanwhile put her hand into his boxers and started to stroke him.

"Oh god Sara. I am cumin already you are good. Really good." – Nick

"Come on baby, I want you to cum for me and show me how much you like me." – Sara

Sara pulled his boxers down and took him into her mouth. She only had the tip of him in her mouth licking and swirling her tongue around while she used her hand to stroke him. He had his orgasm and couple of minutes later into her mouth and Sara swallowed it before kissing him passionately.


	10. Chapter 8: Climax

Lover's Escape

Author: Jorja and George R The Best

Rating: M

Summary: Nick has declared his love for Sara and they finally get together. Then there is an accident, do they survive and how will they get through it?

Please Review and tell me if you like the first chapter. I need at least five reviews or I won't continue with the story.

Chapter 8: Climax

Nick pulled down Sara's panties and he spread her legs as he crawled up her body. First he inserted one finger into her making her moan with the sensation she was feeling and then he inserted a second finger and curled them towards her G-Spot and he continued to dip his fingers into her and then out again until he felt her inner walls tighten around his fingers. He took his fingers out of her and he began to gently rub her clit while he was kissing her and giving her small hickeys.

"Oh God Nicky. I'm cumin." Sara panted as her breathing got out of control.

Nick then lowered his head down to her centre and started to lick her clit, with one hand holding her hips down and the other gently massaging her breast while Sara's hands were in his hair. Sara had her orgasm and screamed Nick's name as she came Nick continued to lick her as her orgasm rolled onto his tongue he then kissed up her body to her mouth and putting his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself.

"Did you like that baby?" – Nick

"Oh yes very much, now make love to me Nicky." Sara said as she evened out her breathing back to normal.

Cock in hand Nick guided himself into the hilt, causing her to shudder with the feeling. She instantly locked her ankles across the small of his back. Nick began to move and he leaned over to kiss her and he darted his tongue in and out of her mouth, mimicking the sliding of his cock into her body.

Nick continued to taunt her nipples and she gently started to rub her clit to make them climax, minutes later they were panting heavily. Nick continued to thrust faster and harder until they both came at the same time. There orgasms were powerful enough to make them see stars.

They both laid there for a couple of minutes recovering from their amazing orgasms, Nick then rolled off Sara and moved her until she was half on top of him with her head on top of his chest. They then cuddled together and talked for a while.

"What are you up to on Saturday? We both have the night off." – Nick

"Uh. Nothing I don't think. Why?" – Sara

"I thought we could go out together, if you want." – Nick

"Yeah sure." – Sara

"What do you want to do in the morning? Sara?" – Nick

Nick leaned over to look at Sara and saw she was fast asleep and he realized she looked even more beautiful when she is asleep. He sat there watching her sleep for at least 30 minutes before falling asleep with her in his embrace.


End file.
